hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 October 2016
12:14 the NHC does not know what places have possible hurricane pressure 12:14 "An area of disturbed weather is located about 1500 miles southwest 12:14 of the southern tip of the Baja California peninsula. Some slow 12:14 development of this system is possible later this week while it 12:14 moves generally westward near 10 mph. 12:14 * Formation chance through 48 hours...low...near 0 percent 12:14 * Formation chance through 5 days...low...30 percent" 12:14 EPAC pls 12:14 I'm not expecting it to form tbh 12:14 this could be the Hurricane Seymour GFS predicted 12:14 not much model support 12:14 @MG it will form in the Central Pacific if it does form 12:14 Why, who cares about the EPAC, there's a vicious monster in the Atlantic, Idc about the EPAC 12:15 BBL 12:15 (bye) 12:15 I think 98L will form 12:15 Chat logs have been submitted 12:15 Recon is preparing to make another pass through the center 12:15 NHC upgraded the pressure 12:15 8:00 PM EDT Mon Oct 3 12:15 Location: 16.6°N 74.6°W 12:15 Moving: NNE at 8 mph 12:15 Min pressure: 934 mb 12:15 Max sustained: 140 mph 12:15 Yep. 12:15 but not the winds 12:15 pls 12:15 Still 140 MPH 12:15 Not surprised 12:15 PLS 12:15 They upgraded pressure yay 12:15 at least they fixed the pressure 12:15 Strongest 140 mph storm ever? :P 12:15 :p 12:16 It was 160/941 now it is 140/934. :p 12:16 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2016100318/gfs_mslp_pcpn_wpac_25.png these two WPAC storms look nice 12:16 140/934 12:16 1008/45 12:16 1008 MPH 45 MB 12:16 :P 12:16 :P 12:16 I wonder if we will get Nicole tomorrow or Wednesday 12:16 I think Wed. 12:16 Wb 12:17 I think it'll be a whole different invest 12:17 Nkech pls nobody here but you cares about the WPac 12:17 :3 12:17 :P 12:17 lol 12:17 :p 12:17 Recon is preparing to make another pass through the center 12:17 Matthew has a C5 pressure as a C4 :3 12:17 :P 12:17 :p 12:17 yes 12:17 And it had a C4 pressure as a C5. 12:17 :P 12:18 Matthew, do you logic? :P 12:18 matthew pls 12:18 thats what i heard on myt news station but they mistaked it that it IS a category 5 right now 12:18 I wonder if Matthew can sub 930 before landfall 12:18 "Very dangerous Hurricane Matthew is maintaining Category 4 strength as it heads northwards at 6 mph, and is already dumping potentially catastrophic rains on Haiti and the Dominican Republic. An unusual area of extra spin and low pressure that has been embedded on the east side of Matthew’s circulation for days is generating intense rains in excess of one inch per hour, as seen on microwave imagery" 09:16 10 followed by 1 million zeroes MPH over 0.000045 times 10 to the negative septillionth millibars 09:16 Not to me you don't 09:16 :3 09:16 @ Nkech 09:16 :P 09:16 we need to do something now 09:16 can we sell HHW to Wikia to that we can get shekels, pls? :P 09:16 HTMC 21-24 18-20 13-15 5-7 09:17 Pls 09:17 Im at 112 edits, up almost 60 in 48 hours 09:17 @Hype you said 21-24, I said 24 09:18 This is a test message 09:18 k 09:18 I am the bot of DarrenDude 09:18 I am just testing out commands :p 09:18 ...ADVISORIES BEING INITIATED ON HH AT THIS TIME... 09:18 Pls Matthew you are too small 09:19 :p 09:19 (brb) 09:19 It will grow in size anyway 09:19 and bomb out over the Bahamas 09:19 Wb 09:19 (hi) 09:19 (hi) 09:20 (bye) 09:20 the atlantic is really beginning to act up again it seems 09:20 @MG ? 09:20 What do you mean 09:20 we have matthew 09:20 nicole 09:20 and a new invest that might become otto 09:20 Wow 09:20 Layten's usercane center 09:20 Some updates released 09:21 wanna make a prediction on my polar cyclone season @Layten 09:21 Otto is predicted to follow Matt 09:21 As the LUC? �� 09:21 yup 09:21 I think Otto will be more like Earl 09:21 2016-17 Polar Cyclone Season (Nkech) 09:21 I'm a usercane center 09:21 Layten, I'm 45mph? Pls 09:22 I'm reconning storms tomorrow 09:22 I might do you �� 09:22 I'm 60 rn 09:22 I'm not even on Layten's usercane center 09:22 Oh yeah.. 09:22 40 mph me 09:22 Sh** 09:22 Special advisories needed 2016 10 04